


Sirko de Sumpa

by HetaGist_123



Series: A World of Anomalies [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, LGBTQ, Other, School related stuff, Songs (random), Supernatural Abilities, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaGist_123/pseuds/HetaGist_123
Summary: In a world where people are born with supernatural abilities, yet people don't accept them for fear that they could control the humans. Those who are born with powers, have a choice to keep hidden or to show themselves through entertainment. This is where the mysterious yet famous circus appears in Japan once more, leaving people curious.Yet in a world like this, there was sure to find something underneath the happy facade of Producer's Circus...
Series: A World of Anomalies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Origin Tales

Aqualina Schiller was one of those children that were curious about certain things whenever something new would come to town. Though young, she had known a lot of things about the world on her own. 

Her mother died a few months ago due to a disease she couldn’t even describe. At a young age, seeing her own mother die on her bed gave her a sense of loss: She was only eight when this had happened, and her younger brother at the time was only two. It didn’t help that her own father wasn’t helping with the grief that she was feeling right now. Given, he was already taking care of her little brother with a few housemaids as help but after the death of her mother… she felt alone.

It was dusk when she had decided to take a stroll into town. The little girl had money with her, just in case she might get lost on her way back or when she would get hungry. It was more of the former, in this case. The town was unusually crowded, which was odd.

“Oh, you’re here! You’re here!”

Aqualina stopped in her tracks as she saw a large carriage roll by. There were two people on it, which seemed to be twins of the opposite gender. The male twin was holding balloons while the female twin was throwing out flyers of some sort. Aqualina slowly followed the carriage, now seeing that the two twins were joined together as if they were forcibly sewn like parts of a ragdoll.

“Tonight, we’ll be showing,” The male twin on the right spoke before the other, the female twin continued. “The sad fate that some of this world carries.”

“Children of God,” They spoke in unison now, the carriage stopping as the passersby had stared at them with mixtures of fear, confusion, and curiosity. Aqualina had backed away from the carriage before they had spoken again, the twins placing their hands on their hearts as their joyful expressions became solemn and sad. “Has abandoned, restlessly creeping out.”

“Children who couldn’t bear to carry their trembling limbs that they were born with.” The male twin says with such distaste as the female twin continues with a soft yet sad tone. “Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out.”

They passed down a flyer to Aqualina. It was a red flyer which had a flower which she had never seen before, along with the written words, “Insanity Circus” in white. 

“The crown of their heads that touch the dark clouds.” Aqualina looks up at them, seeing that their smiles had flickered for a moment before returning to normal. “They smile, dreaming for the loving embrace of their loved ones....”

Aqualina looks down at the flyer once more. She was intrigued by the circus that the conjoined twins had mentioned. She looked back up, seeing that the carriage had already gone off to the pathway leading to the forest. _‘That was weird,’_ The young girl thought. She didn’t hear the coach make a trotting sound, which was usually heard whenever a carriage would pass by. 

“Aqua!” She turned around and saw a girl around the same age as her, and Aqualina sighed in relief as she knew who it was. “Hailey. It’s been three days since we’ve seen each other, right?” Aqualina asks with a smile, to which Hailey nodded.

Hailey Comette was Aqualina’s only friend, and was the only one who had comforted her in the stages of grief that she had been going through. Hailey’s cheerful personality was one of the reasons why Aqualina had kept on going for a while. “What’s that, Aqua?” Hailey takes a look at the flyer that Aqualina was holding, and she raises an eyebrow. “You got one too?” The brown-haired girl asks. “Even Percival got one earlier this morning.”

“It’s interesting.” Aqualina stated. “The conjoined twins that handed this out were talking about abandonment and such.”

“Really? Conjoined twins?” Hailey asks in confusion. “Percival said that it was a woman with goat legs…”

Aqualina looked at the pathway leading to the forest, then back at the flyer. “Is Percy going? Because if he is, we can all go together---” “Aqua! We can’t go to the forest, remember? There are weird, and I mean _weird_ people there. Haven’t you heard what happened to Ray Dark?”

“Shh!” A boy hushed from behind them, and the two girls looked behind them to see a boy with dark-lightish purple hair that was tied into a low ponytail. “We don’t talk about what happened to Ray!” He whisper-shouted. 

“Percy, we just mentioned his name.” Aqualina reassured him. “We’re not going to go into detail on what happened to him. Though, it makes me wonder…” Aqualina looks at the pathway to the forest again. “I _really_ want to see that circus. It’s intriguing…”

“Oh no, there goes the curious one.” Hailey sighs and Percival Travis crosses his arms. Percival was one of the so-called “wise” children in the town, but was known to be the emotionless ones. At least for now anyway. “But the flyer is eye-catching,” Percival starts and looks at the flyer before looking back at the girls. “Why don’t we take a peak?”

And so what’s what the three children did. As the ochre colored sky changes into a more dark blue tone, they travel through the forest with only an oil lamp as their source of light. It was Percival who had brought the lamp out of skeptical intuition, even though Hailey had told him not to. 

Minutes felt like hours as they found hanging lights hung on wooden poles. “I guess we’re here.” Percival says, turning off the lamp before they go forward with the lights guiding them. As they were walking on the now stone-paved ground, Hailey looks around and sees much more younger children playing around the area. It was… odd. “I thought kids weren’t allowed in here.”

“ _We’re_ not allowed in here, Comette.” Percival rebutted, giving Hailey a deadpan expression.

Hailey huffed at that. “I know, but it’s just weird.”

Aqualina was confused at the two: She wasn’t seeing anyone except for two figures dancing around them, and it was lucky that neither of them had bumped into Percival and Hailey. The mentioned figures are ten feet tall, a male and female dancing like they would in a ballroom. It made the girl uncomfortable, for lack of a better description.

_“One with two heads, they are ---monsters--- and a_

_Deformed diva who is half a freak_

_Then there’s the blue beast who loves to eat_

_Cold things because to him it tastes so sweet…”_

“What’s that sound?” Aqualina snapped out of her thoughts when Hailey called her and Percival’s attention. Straight ahead was a giant circus tent with the sign, “Gladly Enter!”, and a ticket booth. “Shoot.” Percival pulled out his flyer. “The poster didn’t say anything about tickets!” He whisper-shouted to the two girls. Hailey huffed, looking at the empty ticket booth. There was no one there and she smirked.

_‘Oh no. Hailey has one of her plans again.’_ Aqualina thought, looking around as Hailey began silently plotting a grand entrance and Percival begins to contradict before she could say anything.

_“Help…”_

_‘Huh?’_ Aqualina saw a small girl from the corner of the tent. She was younger than her, probably around five years old. Her turquoise-colored hair was disheveled, her clothes, ragged and ripped off as she was holding her broken stuffed animal. _‘She must be the one screaming help… but, why?’_ Aqualina looked at Percival and Hailey, who were already busy arguing. She turns to look back at the girl, her broken arm pointing to the forest. _‘The forest…? But we just came out of there… is she telling us to leave?’_

“Aqualina, tell Comette to stop with her plan of sneaking inside the circus!” Percival whisper-shouted as Hailey rolled her eyes at him. “Relax, Travis. Besides, we’re kids! There’s no way they wouldn’t let us in!”

“I think Percy’s right.” Aqualina quaked, looking at them with worried eyes. “Whoa, Aqua, are you OK? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost.” Hailey says worriedly. 

“See? Even Aqualina’s scared.” Percival huffed. “We should just go back the way we came. It’s better than being caught by something we can’t stop.” He adds.

“But we came here for nothing!” Hailey fumed. “You guys can go then! I’ll watch the circus on my own!” She huffs, turning their back on the two as she enters inside the tent just as the usher was going to the ticket booth. “We should hide and wait for her.” Percival suggested, pointing to the corner of the tent. Aqualina hesitated on the idea, but they couldn’t leave Hailey behind. Who knows what could happen if Hailey were to go back to town alone.

Percival and Aqualina snuck to the back of the giant circus tent, where they saw cages: Cages that fit humans of all ages. Percival quickly covered Aqualina’s mouth before she could scream. “Shh! Someone might hear you!” He whisper-shouted again, carefully taking his hand away from the girl. Aqualina took a short breath, looking at Percival. “We should find Hailey. Then inform the townspeople.” She trembled, looking at the cages again. “I’ll go.” Percival sighs. “If you panic and run, that means you’re reporting this to the police.”

Aqualina didn’t want to be left alone at the moment, but nodded anyway as Percival went back to the entrance. _‘So this is what the girl was trying to warn…’_ She thought in realization. _‘Oh no… if Hailey and Percival get caught--!’_ Aqualina was about to make a run for it when she felt something hit her back. She panicked, afraid to turn around. A giant shadow was looming over her, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. Aqualina gulped, already trembling in fear. “Well, well, well. A little girl found out our little secret.” The giant figure chuckled darkly, his crooked hand squeezing Aqualina’s frail shoulder. 

“And whenever someone finds out about the secret,” The giant figure removed his hand, making Aqualina face them as she was about to run. The giant figure had a skull-like mask, his teeth rotten to the bone except for two fangs gleaming in the moonlight. 

**“They get punished~”**


	2. The Psychologists Incredulity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Sanford decides to visit the circus he had been hearing for so long. Not only that, he finally sees that the performer's there aren't what they seem.

"This is why I hate weather reports." David Sanford sighs as he walks on the gray-colored pavement as he finishes the last of his coffee before throwing the paper cup into a nearby trash bin. He had a bad start this morning, and the windy air wasn't helping in the slightest.

The bustling streets of Inazuma Central were the only thing calming Jirou down before he would go into a rage. College graduation was right around the corner, David would remind himself. As he was walking, a poster flew into his face like a sheet of paper.

"What the---?!" David managed to remove the poster on his face. He looked at the sheet in his hands that said, "Come on over to Producer's Circus! You won't regret it! Once you come in, you'll come back for more!" 

It wasn't the first time that the cyan-haired male had heard of Producer's Circus. It came around thrice a month every year. David would remember seeing the lights and tent at the center of the plaza every time he and his parents would pass by the park at six in the evening. His parents never took him there out of fear: Rumors had it the performers there weren't like the ones you would see in, quote-un-quote, "a normal circus." Because human life was adapting to changes, some people were fortunate (or sometimes unfortunate) enough to have been born with abilities such as transformation and blood control. 

"Beware of that circus, David." His mother would say to him. "The people there aren't normal."

The sudden memory made David wonder for a moment. He's living with his grandparents now, and they weren't against the circus. The entry fee wasn't expensive; It was only around twenty-two yen. Maybe he could invite two friends of his, and they'd watch the whole thing go down. 

"Now's a better time than any." David folds the poster and hides it in his duffle bag before continuing on his windy walk.

**=====================================**

The once empty center of Lightning Plaza now had a large red and white-colored tent with different-colored lights shining around the area. A lot of food stands were there, as well as a few game booths just farther away from the tent.

David was alone, patiently waiting for Jude and Caleb. He was scrolling through his phone just right near the entrance. As people go by, buying their food and tickets or just idling around the area. Either way, they were all here for one thing only: The performance inside that giant tent. 

“Where in the world are they…?” David glances at the clock widget on his phone, reading seven-thirty two p.m. A notification pops out, seeing that he had a text message: It was from Caleb.

**StoneHenge (Caleb’s Nickname)  
-Hey  
-We’re gonna be late  
-Jude says sorry**

David furrowed his eyebrows at this, and replied back:

**Pingu’s Psychologist (David’s Nickname)  
** **-Wait, what?** **  
-Something came up?**

**StoneHenge  
** **-Business Management’s a b*tch.**   
  


**Pingu Psychologist  
** **-You could’ve told me** **  
-God we have phones for a reason**

**StoneHenge  
-Sorry dude  
-We owe you**

**Pingu Psychologist  
** **-Yeah you most certainly do** **  
-I spent half of my pay**

**StoneHenge  
-We’ll pay you back**

David only stared at his phone in annoyance.  _ ‘God,’ _ He thought to himself as he glanced at the entrance.  _ ‘I want to murder Caleb right now. He is going to pay for lunch. For three months.’ _ He sighs, then a small ding was heard again from his phone. “Huh. From Aiden.” David sighs, seeing the message and texts him back.

**Bear Killer (Aidan’s Nickname)  
-Hey!  
-Gayleb gave us tickets to a circus!**

The cyan-haired male just stares at his phone with a dead expression as he replies back, equally giving out the dead expression in his typing.

**Pingu Psychologist  
-Caleb gave you tickets  
-God who else did he invite?**

** Bear Killer  
-Uhh…   
-That guy with the orange headband   
-The guy from track   
-And my bro obviously :D **

“I am going to kill Caleb on Monday,” David muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose to avoid raging in front of the nearby people walking into the tent.

It was already past eight and there was still no sign of Aiden or Caleb. He grunts in annoyance as he fishes for his ticket in his jacket pocket. Managing to find the ticket, he rushes to the tent entrance and hands the ticket to the usher just nearby.

The interior was unmistakably different from the exterior. “Whoa.” David gave a low whistle as he sat in the middle section of the wooden benches. Looking around, there were a bunch of people inside. David chuckled in his mind. The number of people in here was similar to his teacher’s class. Then, the lights suddenly went off. The chatter in the room (if David was going to call it that) began dying down before a single spotlight had shone in the center. There was someone in a white tuxedo at the center, holding a golden-colored staff. The person was also wearing a white-colored plague mask, which oddly wasn’t noticeable. “Ladies and Gentlemen, people of all ages! Tonight, you will witness unforgettable performances by unforgettable people! And so, I won’t keep you waiting any longer. Lights off, and let’s start!”

The lights went off again, and a spotlight was shone on someone swinging on the trapeze. Another light shone on the other side of the area, where a cloaked figure was standing nearby. David turns his attention to the performer on the trapeze, but in an instant as he does so the said performer loses balance and begins to fall. Loud gasps from the crowd were heard from around. In the blink of an eye, the cloaked figure appears behind the falling performer and catches them before they reach the ground. The eye patch wearing male rubbed his eye: Wasn’t the cloaked figure near the entrance a few seconds ago? David looked at the two again, now realizing that the figure had angel wings. “This is unbelievable.” He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

The rest of the performances were unbelievable. Well the ringmaster was right about the performances being unforgettable. David didn’t even bother in finding Aiden and the others: It was already nine when the circus had ended. The eye patch wearing male felt...really confused. Sure, he knew about the people born with powers but he didn’t expect them to be in a circus like this. Wasn’t there a facility fit for these people? Either way, he didn’t believe that he would actually be seeing them like this…

“H-Hey! Give that back, that’s---Ah?!”

“Huh---?” David snapped out of his thoughts when he crashed into someone. He was on the ground, his eye patch had suddenly fallen off revealing his left eye. “Oh crap---Damn it, I should’ve looked where I was go…” He stops mid sentence, eyes widening. “...ing..”

“S-Sorry! I should--uhm---agh, sorry!”

The person quickly stands up and rushes off. David had stood up as well, picking up his eye patch and dusted it off. He watches the figure run off, and that’s when he recognized them:

“...I just bumped into a real life Shifter…”


	3. The Shifter's Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou sees a human once, then they meet again during one of the performances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a note---The people who are in the circus don't know their real names. Only the ringmaster (whom they call Producer) knows their real names.

“It’s cold, don’t you think, Kou?” Reize asks his fellow performer with a small smile. It was really lucky for them to browse around the city before the performance tonight.

Kou only nods in response, watching the leaves fly in the air. Reize gives a pout at the taller boy. “Kou, you can talk. It’s been awhile since we’ve been outside! We should get some of those smoothies that I keep hearing about. And even some  _ takoyaki  _ from the stalls and…” Reize stops talking when he sees the taller boy looking at the riverside. There were lots of people on the water, either swimming or taking a boat ride. Kou gave a sad smile before giving a reassuring nod at Reize, who pats his shoulders. “Don’t worry, you’ll be able to swim eventually. For now, let’s just roam around the place before we get onstage.” He says to him.

Kou and Reize were part of Producer’s Circus, Reize being the animal tamer and Kou being the main starting event. The two were close like brothers and were the circus’ main treasure. 

“What the—?!” Kou stopped in his tracks as Reize went off to buy food from a nearby stall. He found the source of the voice, which belonged to a male who had cyan-colored hair that was tied into a low ponytail, a duffle bag slung on his left shoulder and his eye patch covering the left part of his eye. Kou recognized the voice from a few miles away. Cat ears have an advantage of hearing people from afar, even when it’s hidden from human eyes.  _ ‘He looks… cute but stupid.’  _ He thought, shaking his head.  _ ‘Huh. Mom was right, I would say those words about someone eventually.’ _ “Hey, stop staring at the human, they might look back.” Kou turns to Reize, already back with two drinks. “These are called Slurpees. I got you vanilla flavored. I got kiwi.” He hands one of the cups to Kou, who gladly drinks the beverage. “You really love vanilla, don’t you?” The green-haired male chuckles at the taller male.

Kou only nods. “You can talk to me, you know. We’ve been friends for a while.” Reize reassures, patting the top of Kou’s head. “You don’t have to keep silent for my sake and for the others’ sake.” He adds, smiling. “Come on, let’s go and see that giant tower before we head back to the tent.”

The taller male nods, following Reize as they walk with their drinks. Kou takes one short look to see if the male was still there. Sadly, he wasn’t.

===========================================================

“It’s packed tonight, fellas.” Sei says and closes the curtain. 

“You weren’t supposed to peek out though…” Reize muttered angrily as he put on his platform boots. “Ugh, why does Producer even let me wear these? I feel like I’m going to be even shorter once I take them off…”

Kou just hears the rambling go on as he just looks at himself in the mirror. Normally he would hide his scars, but as time passed the scars were just there and he bothered putting on a mask on his face. Luckily, Producer didn’t mind that his scars were being shown. It was a relief since the mask was starting to give him a rash. But with the mask on, people wouldn’t be able to see his dark-blue colored eyes and the scars on his sides. 

Not that the scars bothered him.

A signal smokes out, and it’s Kou’s cue to quickly reach the start of the trapeze line. He gets annoyed by this, really. Kou has quick cat-like speed but even this was getting tiring for him. He quickly gets out of the tent unseen, his hands turning into claws as he climbs up the pole, just in time before the spotlight shone on him. From the other side the swing appears, and Kou quickly jumps on it.

As he swings through the air, he sees the same eye patched boy from earlier, his mouth agape. 

Kou tried to focus, but that failed when he lost his grip and began to fall. Gasps were heard from the crowd, but luckily Lyra (she was one of the so-called “Anghels” of the circus--meaning that she would the be ones to save the performers from an impending doom) had caught him before Kou could reach the ground. Once at a respectable height, the cat-looking male jumped down with Lyra disappearing from view. Kou managed to glance at the eye patch-wearing male a couple of times during the performances, but as soon as it was over most of the performers were already at the back of the circus tent, fixing up for the night.

“That was tiring.” Sei says as he takes off his mask. “Not to mention that this was an unusually packed night…”

Everyone murmured in agreement as they all sat down on the grass. “Producer got us hard today. The packed audience was definitely a surprise…” Lyra mumbled. “Same with Kou’s sudden drop.”

Kou just looked away in embarrassment. “True, it wasn’t like you to suddenly drop like that…” Reize says worriedly. “Maybe you should ask Producer for a break, at least for a couple of days.” He adds. Kou immediately shakes his head, his face flushing red. “Aye… Reize, ya know this guy won’t take ‘em breaks.” Fern appears right above them, a smirk on his face. “And I’m takin’ this, thanks!”

“FERN!” Reize shouts as Fern grabs the hair tie from the taller male’s head. Reize’s face was blushing dark red as his hair was now let down on the ground. Kou just growled at Fern’s retreating figure, his ears perking up in anger. He stands up quickly and starts chasing him, ignoring the sudden calls of his fellow members.

“H-Hey! Give that back, that’s---Ah?!”

“Huh---?” Kou felt the impact of someone crashing into him, and they both fell to the ground. Kou quickly sat up, rubbing his head and saw that the person he had crashed into…

“Oh crap---Damn it, I should’ve looked where I was go…” The person had looked at Kou straight in the eyes, and stopped mid-sentence. “...ing..”

Kou recognized the cyan-colored hair boy from earlier. His eyepatch was on the ground, revealing the black sclera on his left eye. Kou’s face turned red. “S-Sorry! I should--uhm---agh, sorry!” He quickly stands up, running off into a corner as he tries to find Fern.

_ ‘A human. A real-life human---and he saw my face!’ _ Kou screamed in his head, still not forgetting about the sudden encounter.  _ ‘And I called him stupid in my thoughts, to boot! Aghh! Why is this difficult?!’ _


	4. Open Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David finds a stray cat as he walks back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutou Satoshi's dub name: Ronny Metcalf. Mutou is a nickname at the coffee shop, and he has autism.
> 
> And regarding the sugar thing, me and @UndeadFae were talking about this---

The next day afterwards, David managed to attend classes despite not being able to sleep that night. He had bumped into a Shifter, which was rare for people to see. David would’ve been considered lucky if he had told anyone, but for now he decided to keep it to himself.

He had plans with his roommate, Bryon Love, to study at a cafe nearby. Jude was the one who recommended the place and promised David that next time he and Caleb would go out after exams. Bryon promised on arriving straight after class. David didn’t believe that but he gave Bryon the benefit of the doubt.

The cyan-haired boy stopped in front of a large building. He takes a look at the sign above that reads, “Universe Cafe” in a cursive font that was brown in color. “This must be the place,” He mumbled before going inside. 

David looked around for any sign of Bryon, and neither of them were there yet. He mentally scolded himself for being too early as he walked up to the counter to order himself some breakfast. “Ah, Mutou.” David smiled a little, seeing the shorter male near the coffee maker. The said boy was in his class every Tuesday and Thursday. The purple-haired male looked at David with a small smile. “Mutou”, was a nickname here in the cafe, since most of the staff would have alien nicknames to keep the theme. David thought it was weird, but the theme of the place was “otherworldly”, so he didn’t complain.. “I thought you took the night shift.” 

Mutou does sign language to him. “Oh, I feel you. Rent has been getting higher lately.” David nods as he pulls out his wallet. At a young age, Mutou didn’t talk with people that people mistook him as deaf. He wasn’t though, he just didn’t know how to talk to people normally. Sign language and reading lips were part of his normal life in the making. “Is it alright if I order a caramel macchiato? Just lessen the cream though, please.” David inquired as he handed Mutou the right amount of cash, plus a tip. Mutou nods as he takes the money before going up to one of the employees to send in the order. “You already know my name, Mutou.” David called out as he took a seat near the window.

He takes out his notebook and two books and started to write some notes for his study guide which he’ll use later on. David was a psychology major, so sometimes his exams were getting harder to study for. Given, his teacher was a professor in South Korea and was the best of the best. He huffs at this, continuing to write in his notebook while scribbling some doodles as he does so.

“David! Sorry I’m late, traffic gave me a headache!” David looks up and sees a mess of blonde hair coming towards him, and he rolls his eyes. “Take a seat, Bryon. I already did my notes for the quiz next week.” He says as he continues to write in his notebook.

The blonde sighs in relief as he takes a seat in front of David. He slings his backpack on the side of the chair and pulls out his book. “Sorry again, David. Ugh, the traffic got worse…”

“Bryon, we literally study at the same school. And we’re roommates.” David says, not looking up at him. “Where the heck did you go anyway for you to run into traffic?” 

“I ran into Cinquedea again, hence why I’m late.” Bryon scoffed as flips a page from his book. “He’s been asking me to be his model for three weeks now. It’s annoying. I’d rather work here everyday than run into him.” 

David glances at the counter for a moment, and Mutou quickly averts his gaze elsewhere. “Hmm? Who are you looking at?” Bryon asks before glancing at the counter. “Eh…? Ron works here?” He asks himself. David looks up at the blonde, amused. “So you know Mutou’s real name. You two close or something?” He teases, glancing at the counter. Mutou’s face was bright red as he hides his face behind one of the trays. Bryon’s face had a light tinge on, facing his book. “I… come here often for coffee.” He answered. “Can we just continue?”

“Order for David the Penguin!” One of the baristas called. 

“Mind if you get it for me, Bryon? I need to finish this one.” David says to him. Bryon rolls his eyes at this. “Ugh, you are so predictable, David.” He mumbled before standing up to get the drink. Let’s just say that David was amused by looking at their blushing faces.

===================================================

David was the first one to leave the cafe: Bryon was still going to stay because of Mutou, so that left him walking home on the dimly lit streets at six-thirty in the evening.

Everywhere he looked, there were people who had problems: One person was having trouble controlling their alcohol addiction Another one was trying to overcome depression. A group of people who were younger than him were gambling to overcome anxiety. David was…. Well, for lack of a better description, “gifted” in a way. He was human, but because of an accident that happened when he was a child David had the ability to read people like an open book. He doesn’t remember much of what happened, but he does remember being on an operating table and an X-Ray of his brain. 

“Ah! Damn cat!” David stopped walking as he saw someone walking out of an alleyway. The person looked frail, like a girl would but he didn’t get a glimpse of their face.  _ ‘Wait… she said something about a cat…?’ _ David looks around first before pulling out his phone as a source of light. Near a dumpster was an orange cat with a blue ribbon tied on its neck like a collar. He was carrying an elastic band in its mouth and was in a defensive stance, as if something was going to attack him. 

David goes in front of it, and the cat hisses with some drool dripping out.  _ ‘This is gonna be a hard one to calm down…’  _ He thought, sighing. He gets down on one knee and puts his phone away. “Hey, hey, I won’t hurt you.” David puts his hand out to him. The cat looks at his hand before looking straight into his eyes. David blinked. He knew that cats wouldn’t stare at people so directly. The cat cocked its head before putting a paw on David’s hand. “Phew. I thought you were gonna claw me.” He chuckled as the cat went a few steps near him. “Funny, you stare at me as if you were a real person.” David muttered aloud. “Let’s get out of here. You’ll get hurt.”

The cat meowed in response, jumping onto David’s shoulder. OK, David now had three mouths to feed.

============================================================

They arrived home around seven in the evening. The cat quickly jumped off David’s shoulder, the elastic band still in its mouth. “I’m guessing that’s your owner’s hair tie.” David says as he puts his bag on one of the racks. The cat was just roaming around the house and stopped when he reached the kitchen. The apartment complex wasn’t that big, so the kitchen was right near to the living room. “Guess you’re hungry.” David says, sounding astonished. The cat didn’t even look like it was starving. Maybe because it stayed out in the open for a while, and the only thing that the cat could eat was fish bones in the dumpster.

The cyan-haired male goes to the kitchen to find a bowl and grabs a carton of milk from the fridge. He pours the milk in the bowl before handing it to the cat.

To his surprise, the cat took one lick and shook its furry head.

“Huh? You don’t like the milk?” David asks curiously.

The cat walks around and points its paw at the cupboard to the jar of sugar.

David blinked. Since when did cats eat sugar? As far as he knew, cats can't even taste sweet foods. People avoid feeding their cats sweet things because they could get sick. 

Did he pick up a hybrid cat?

“You want the sugar?” David asks.

The cat nods.

David was going to question this, but he couldn’t let the cat starve like that. Especially when it gives him cute eyes. 

“...fine. But just a bit, OK?” David tells him. The cat nods again. The cyan-haired male grabs the jar and a teaspoon, adding two scoops of sugar. The cat smiles as he drinks the milk from the bowl.

“Hmm. Weird cat.” David pets him. “But I like you.”


End file.
